


C.L.U. and An Odd Siren

by DerekLocke



Category: Tron 2.0
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekLocke/pseuds/DerekLocke





	C.L.U. and An Odd Siren

C.L.U.’s P.O.V.

C.L.U. had brought the siren next to him in hopes to show him off but it was everything but that. Of course, y/n made it that way. He always made it that way. He’d been trying to get y/n to change for the past cycle, and it didn’t work, that’s why C.L.U. was standing next to the mentioned program silently seething.  
The elevator’s doors opened and the muffled sound of music got considerably louder than seconds before. C.L.U. risked a glance at y/n and made unexpected eye contact, y/n must have been thinking the same thing. He blinked a little surprised and they both slowly looked away in unison, as if they just had a conversation. y/n took the first step into the End of Line club, C.L.U. was quick to follow, although he was the Administrator of the Grid, y/n controlled him more than C.L.U. controlled Liam.  
The music gained volume with each step they took side by side, the music playing was electronic, but also had a dominant beat like most club music. If you asked most programs they liked the music and the drinks here the most, C.L.U. understood why, the atmosphere, the sirens, and the architecture here was luring him in even though he’d been here many times before.   
C.L.U. risked another look at y/n, and was definitely checking him out, of course he liked the way y/n looked, he was, in C.L.U.’s eyes, perfection, but he was supposed to be attractive, he was a siren. C.L.U. had to admit that y/n’s walk was different than the other programs and sirens even. Of course he had that sway to his hips like all sirens, but it was incorporated into y/n’s all over “swagger,” his shoulders moved in sharp patterns as his arms swayed at his sides, but they also rolled in a slow sort of fashion, only sharp on the forward motion.   
He caught y/n’s eyes, who was giving him look that could only be described as aggravated, and slightly uncomfortable, one that said stop looking at me. C.L.U., looked ahead again and caught sight of Castor, and his partner Gem. As they continued forward, he heard clips of Castor’s voice, and as they reached Castor, y/n stopped.  
“Castor,” y/n addressed the program with a tight-lipped expression, y/n had caught the other programs attention because he dramatically spun on his heels to face him.  
“Ah, y/n… and C.L.U.! What a wonderful surprise, is there something you need other than my lounge, Administrator?,” Castor, as always, was full of enthusiasm.  
“I have some things to discuss with you,” I replied, Castor’s smile faltered a little, but then he nodded and extended an arm in the direction of his quarters. I simply nod and begin to follow him but realize that y/n is not following us, I stop, I distantly hear Castor stop as well.  
“Y/n,” he’s already looking at me, standing next to him was Gem.  
“I’ll be there in a moment,” Liam, as always, was being difficult again, the only thing I could do was go with it, so I nodded and continued following Castor.

\-----------------------------------------------

Y/n’s P.O.V.

“So, how is it going between you two? Does he know you can fight?.” Gem immediately starts interrogating me as soon as C.L.U. was out of earshot.   
“It’s alright, he’s… more lenient than I thought he was, but he unfortunately knows about my fighting skills.” Gem silently nodded, her expression was obviously distressed, but it was also somewhat unreadable.  
“Have you two… “ Gem paused, and I knew exactly what she was implying.   
“No! User, no… we… we haven’t… no, neither of us really feel that way about each other, although I have no doubt that he thinks I’m special, and that I’m “his,” he probably wants to… interface more than me.” I replied quickly, stuttering at first. Gem smirked, and nodded knowing it made me a little embarrassed to talk about it.  
We both stayed silent for a moment. I heard the sound of several discs activating, I turned to the sound, and saw a few sentries ready to slaughter renegade programs, that happened a lot these days. I immediately jumped into action, and quickly activated my own disc.  
I ran at the sentries, distracting them from the civilians long enough for the programs to get away from them, which in turn pissed them off.   
Two threw their discs at me, I dodged both and responded with a throw of my own, it hit it’s target and I watched the voxels of one of the sentires fall in a pile to the ground. As I silently celebrated my accuracy they surrounded me on all sides.  
“Damn,” I said under my breath.  
I separated my discs, I felt like Rinzler in a sense because as soon as I did the sentries took a step back, obviously surprised that I could do something like that.   
A sentry tried to slam his staff into me and I countered by crossing my arms in an x shape in front of me and instead of slamming into my chest it hit my the center of the cross. I quickly twisted them and slung the staff to the side it hit another sentry derezzing him, and I then slammed my disc into the sentry who moved first derezzing him as well.  
Yet another sentry tried the same move and I simply grabbed it and swung it past my body, pulling it out of that sentry’s hands and I then used it to derezz him. I finished the rest of them off with the staff dodging and countering around staffs and discs, sometimes it was a limb. I was vaguely aware that the music had changed, and then it stopped altogether as I stopped fighting.  
I turned to watch C.L.U. descend the staircase with a smug look on his face. Almost as if to say, I knew it.  
“Are you sure you’re not special y/n?,” C.L.U. said it when he got closer to me, and he said it quietly too. He searched my face looking for a hint of a change of emotion, he only got the continued look of anger.  
“I’m sure.”  
“Are you sure you don’t have a User? You’re not a reflection, like me…?”  
“My User’s name is Ace…”  
“Ah… there you go.”  
“You’re right… I’m a reflection of him… he taught me how to fight.”  
“Ace is Flynn’s partner… did you know that y/n?” C.L.U. had started to slowly circle me.  
“I know, and that doesn’t change anything between us, C.L.U.”  
“But you’re like me now, you’re special… “  
“The only reason I’m special C.L.U. is because I’m a siren that can fight, if I was a warrior there would be nothing special about me. The thing that makes you special is that you’re a reflection of the creator and the Administrator to the system.”  
“Don’t say that, I think you’re very special,” he was in front of and he stopped and grabbed my shoulders, “y/n you’re a reflection, that makes you very special.”  
I jerk my shoulders out of his grasp.  
“What about Rinzler then? He doesn’t get this harrassment, he’s just like the both of us,” I say it in a harsh whisper, moving closer, anger still etched into my face.  
“He’s different, y/n our Users knew each other better than Alan and Flynn… they were lovers Liam,” I move back.  
“I told you that doesn’t change anything,” my face slipping into a somewhat neutral glare. C.L.U. blinked and he definitely looked angry. I turned and headed towards the elevator, I needed to get out. C.L.U. didn’t understand, he stood there not moving, I could tell just because I didn’t hear any footsteps behind me.  
I left the building and took the hidden light cycle baton off my waist and activated it. I speed off towards the arena. I needed to be alone and think.


End file.
